The purpose of the Program is to develop and use more effective educational methods for the medical and other health students, and post- MD associates aimed at optimal cancer care, with emphasis on trainees' acquisition of basic knowledge, clinical skills, and appropriate attitudes. Proposed are tutorials with student evaluation of cancer patients, in the first year demonstrated in the private medical doctor's office and in the hospitals with student cancer seminars and conferences. Assistance will be provided to student's self-instruction by using audio-visual aids and preparing a cancer syllabus. Other techniques of training are to be developed using computer assistance in clinical research. Interdisciplinary health teams' approach to comprehensive cancer care will be developed with medical, nursing, social work and public health students working jointly. Post-MD clinical associateships in medical-oncology, hemo-oncology, surgical oncology, and patho-oncology will be established and will be intimately coordinated with the student and housestaff training program. Postgraduate training will be offered to practicing physicians in areas of current interest in cancer control. Such training is to prepare them to become active in their community in providing current concepts of cancer control, especially techniques for cancer diagnosis and treatment.